El Dragón Titan absoluto del balance de la creación y la destrucción
by JosDXDARK
Summary: El, una gran anomalía sobrenatural, un ser que no debería existir. Ella, una persona de gran peso en el mundo y un poder que haría temblar a cualquiera, juntos serán los que formen la historia de la Reina de la Destrucción Titanica y el Dragón Titan.
1. Prologo Re-subido

**Prologo**

En una bella casa, rodeada de hermosos pastisales y deslumbrantes campos de flores, se podía observar como dos pequeños niños corrían, una niña de un sedoso cabello castaño y cristalinos ojoz azules, corria trás un niño de lo que aparentaban tener la misma edad, este niño poseia un cabello que era carmesi y al igual que la pequeña que le perseguia, poseía unos ojos azules, pero estos eran más oscuros.

\- ¡Arki espérame! -menciono aquella niña con una suave voz.

\- ¡Corres y corres y no me alcanzas! -contestó el niño reconocido como Arki. - ¡Vamos o te quedas Ati!

\- ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Tú eres más rapido!

Aquellos dos niños corrían en circulos alrededor de un árbol.

\- Arki, estoy... cansada -dijo la pequeña agotada sentandose en el llano.

\- Si, igual yo... ¿volvemos?

\- ¡Si!

Ambos se levantaron y se disponian en regresar a su casa. El niño de cabello rojo ya caminaba...

\- ¡Arki espera! -lo detuvo Ati.

\- ¿Que pasa? recuerda que Tou-chan y Ka-chan no esperan en casa.

\- Mira -apuntando a la copa del árbol - Aqui hay manzanas. ¿Podemos bajar unas?

\- Están muy alto.

\- ¿Me cargas?

\- Mejor vengamos otro dia. -propuso Arki.

\- Pero yo quiero manzana -la niña bajo su cabeza triste.

Arki escuchó como su acompañante sollozaba, y dijo lo posible para calmarla.

\- Está bien. -dijo alegrandola. - Pero yo iré.

El niño trepó el tronco hasta sujetar una rama fuerte y luego se subió en ella. Extendió su mano y tomo la manzana más cercana.

\- ¡Lo conseguí!

\- ¡Que bien!

Arki se disponia a bajar. Pero la rama se rompió levemente, pero fue suficiente para que él perdiera su equilibrio.

\- ¡Oni-chan! -grito la niña asustada.

Pero cuando creia que caía una persona lo atrapó.

\- Wow, eso estuvo cerca. -Arki observo al dueño de la voz. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules oscuros.

\- ¡Tou-chan!

\- Procura tener más cuidado. Pudiste darte un golpe muy fuerte. -dijo el Castaño bajando a su hijo.

\- Ten Ati -dio la manzana a su hermana.

\- Gracias... perdón Arki, por pedirte que hicieras eso. -dijo arrepentida.

\- Vamos no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

\- Pero pudo haber pasado. -recalco el Castaño. Los niños bajaro la mirada. - Que remedio... volvamos a casa vuestra madre nos espera.

Ambos niños regresaron a casa con su padre.

\- ¡Llegamos! -dio a saber sus presencias en el hogar.

\- ¡Que bien! vayanse sentando, la comida ya estará lista. -dijo cierta bella mujer de un resplandeciente cabello carmesi desde la cocina.

Los niños obedecieron mientras que el Castaño fue a la cocina.

\- Rias ¿Que hay de comer?

\- Issei no seas impaciente, ya lo veras.

Después de eso la comida se sirvió y el Castaño conto a su esposa lo sucedido en el Manzano.

\- Niños no sean tan arriesgados.

\- Lo sentimos -dijeron al unisioso ambos niños.

\- Niños no se pongan asi, solo sean más precavidos. -animó la madre.

Sentados en el sofa, con un album de fotgrafias riendo.

\- Ka-chan ¿Cuando fue eso? -pregunto Ati

\- Eso fue... cuando estabamos en la preparatoria.

\- ¿Esa no fue la epoca cuanto tu y Tou-chan se conocieron?

\- Si. -respondió con una mirada brillosa.

\- ¿Nos la cuentas? -dijeron ambos niños.

\- Por mi no hay problema.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Bueno. ¿Me ayudas Ise? -pidió ayuda a su Esposo.

\- ¡Porsupesto preciosa!

\- Entonces, remontemonos hace muchos años.

\- Pero primero empezemos por una parte mia. -dijo Issei.

\- ¿Y porque no mejor mamá? -pregunto la niña.

\- No te preocupes, para que pueda ser más clara, mejor que empieze su padre.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Hace muchos años**

Hyodo Issei.

Un chico normal de apenas 15 años de edad, con su simple cabello castaño y sus ojos con el caracteristico color de una hoja en otoño con ragos entre Japoneses y Europeos.

Recorriendo el camino a su hogar, después de explorar un poco la ciudad con la suerte de no haberse perdido. Hace poco había llegado y se estaba acostumbrando.

\- [No te compliques, recuerda los consejos]

Una voz en su cabeza.

No estaba loco ni nada por el estilo, pero a la vista de otrapersona que no conozca lo que él si y muchos más, si sería alguien no cuerdo.

Él era uno de aquellos de que entre millones de habitantes lograron ser bendecidos por una valiosa creación muy antigua.

Pero eso no era lo unico que lo caracterizaba.

No.

A su corta edad innumerables hechos a vivido, muchos que nisiquiera otras personas con los años han vivido. Hechos que las personas normales los llaman como "cuentos de hadas".

Pues...

Se equivocan...

Aquellos cuentos de hadas se hablan por una sola razón...

Alguien. Conocido o no conocido los ha vivido.

Personajes fantasticos que supuestamente viven en historias. Existen en realidad.

Sirenas. Ciclopes. Pegasos.

Una persona los vio, conocio para poder hablar de estos y dar sus apariencias detalladamente.

Dioses.

Seres imponentes, poderosos y gloriosos.

Malos y buenos.

Omnipotentes según la creencia.

Sabios, muy viejos y lo que más les ha dado eso. Su experiencia.

Incluso hay seres que algunos pensaron que eran inferiores a estos que con anterioridad se habló.

Dragones.

¿Que es un Dragón?

¿Un simple ser reptil gigantesco con alas que escupe fuego?

Podría ser...

Pero no solo eso... Son unas criaturas fascinantes que una energía tan pura como la naturaleza en si los conforman, un poder enorme, tanto que se creería ilimitado.

Como los humanos, se dividen en sus propias categorias.

Baja y alta.

Vasallos, por así decirlo. Sirvientes de sus jefes, jerarcas.

El Rey. Un ser con un inmenso poder. Pero así, hay seres más fuertes.

Dragones que ostentan de un titulo supremo.

Un poder superior al de los dioses que más reconocidos fueron.

El rango "Celestial"

Los dos Dragones Celestiales. Rojo y Blanco.

Dragones que se dejaron llevar por su naturaleza de diferencia, odiandose entre si.

Llevandolos a una lucha.

Una que sacudió el mundo durantes dias enteros. Causando varios estragos que a los seres sobrenaturales que se vieron entre su lucha. Los llevo a una decisión.

Aniquilarlos.

Tras varios sacrificios estos dos ses casi imparables se les fuern derrotados y encerrados en dos diferentes "celdas", que fueron dadas a custodiar a muchos humanos, de siglos en siglos.

Hyodo Issei era poseedor de uno de ellos. El portador de Ddraig, el Dragón rojo. Welsh Dragón.

\- "¿Cuales conejos?"

\- [Dije consejos]

\- "Ah"

\- [Oye ¿en que piensas? para que estes tan distraido]

El chico alzó la vista al cielo nublado.

\- "No es nada" -respondió - "Lloverá, mejor me apresuro"

\- [Sería raro que te enfermes, pero aun asi tienes razón]

Rapidmente tomo paso veloz. De un momento a otro la lluvia empezo a caer con intesidad. Su respiración era visible, tras hace una semana una helada cubrió la ciudad y el frio era demasiado.

"Detente"

Tras ese pedido decidio parar, miro a todos lados. Hasta que lo vio. Justo al lado de la entrada del puente había un hombre adulto con el cabello negro y ojos oscuros con una vestimenta clara, quien con la mano hacía señas que le siguiera.

El Castaño no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero vio com el sujeto caminaba hacia el puente y decidio seguirlo.

\- [Compañero ¿que haces?] -preguntó el Dragón.

Él solo ignoro la pregunta y seguía detras del hombre.

Hasta que cuando ya solo estaba a unos metros de hombre, quien mostró el motivo.

Logró ver a una bella chica, con un bello cabello carmesi, sentada a orillas del puente mirando fijamente el rio sin importarle el intenso frio.

El chico quizo mirar otra vez al adulto, quien ya no estaba.

Él solo hizo lo más sensato, acercarse a la chica.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

No sabía desde cuando estaba ahi.

Bajo el cielo lluvioso.

Y desde cuando lloraba.

Esperaba más tiempo. Pero no fue así.

"Lo siento Rias, pero el consejo a exigido que tu boda con Riser Phoenix se adelante"

Esas palabras.

Le hicieron darse cuenta del ahora limitado tiempo que tenía.

Sus esperanzas... la abandonaban.

No quería casarse con ese tipo.

Pensaba y pensaba, pero no podía encontrar un segundo plan. No estaba lista.

Y ahora con esa noticia, no sabía como liberrase.

Ganarse su libertad.

Una boda.

Sueño que desde una tierna edad anhelaba. Vivir feliz con una familia propia.

Pero no estaba saliendo como el plan. Con la simple noticia que se casaria con lo que ella ve como el "ejemplo perfecto de la arrogancia y malicia"

¿Podría ser peor?

Una solución.

Algo...

Nada llegaba a su mente...

¿Suicidio?

Era algo con lo que se liberaria de su pena, y muchas futuras...

Profundizando... si lograba salir del lio. El consejo llegaría a comprometerla con alguien más... y talvez... esa vez no tendría escapatoria.

Con cada momento, cada segundo... solo podía llorar, nada más.

"¿Que deseas?"

Escrito tenia una leve cinta.

Un solo deseo.

Uno solo.

\- Ayuda... -un leve susurro, una ultima esperanza.

La ultima de todas antes de perderla, tras solo poder sentir la intensa lluvia.

\- ¿Oye? -

La chica, volteo a ver, al dueño de esa voz.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se colocó de pie - Yo... -trató de retrocerder pero con un movimiento torpe cae al suelo

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? -preuntó el chico alarmado.

\- S-si.

Él colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- No lo estas. Tiemblas y no olvidar esa herida en tu rodilla -dijo señalando la rodilla derecha que un raspon tenía, producto de la caida.

La chica, observo el golpe.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Mi casa esta cerca.

¿Acompañarle?

No tenía ninguna obligación de ir.

Y la verdad no quería, por el momento... no quería nada.

Iba a negarse pero... logró como sentir una mano en su hombro.

"Ve"

Una bella mujer, con un cabello tan rojo como el suyo, pero con la diferencia de que tenía unos mechones más oscuros. Y unos ojos oscuros. Era quien la alentaba.

No sabía porque de un rato a otro se sentía diferente.

Pero...

\- Está bien -

Ahora que lo pensaba bie... si no acepta, ¿que haría?

El Chico sonrió.

\- Ponte esto -dijo mientras se retiraba su chaqueta - Olvidé traer paraguas, tomalo para que no te mojes aún más.

Ella acepto, y tomó la prenda cubriendose con esta, sintiendo el calor que emitía.

Caminaron alejandose de donde estaban, la chica voltio a ver, por unos ultimos momentos, antes de que siguiera.

Y luego llegaron.

Una bella casa con unos rosales al frente. El chico abrio la puerta, permitiendole pasar a su invitada.

Entraron a la sala que estaba perfectamente arreglada.

Observó, como lo que más representaba eran las hermosas flores que habían. Dandole un aspecto más natural.

Se sentó a petición del Castaño.

\- Esperame un momento, ya regreso -dijo después de dirigirse a la cocina.

Penso en la comodidad que sentía al estar en esa casa. Un agradabe calor.

Por curiosidad observo como el chico introdujo lo que parecia azucar en una taza, y luego otra cosa, no sabía lo que era, pero, no era del mismo recipiente que el azucar.

Luego el chico regresó.

\- Ten -le ofreció.

Ella lo recibió con ambas manos. Té, era la bebida caliente que le dio. Sopló y luego tomó un poco.

\- Esta... delicioso.

\- ¿Enserio? No soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas, ¡Pero me alegra que te haya gustado!

Viendo la alegria de su acompañante, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Por lo que me doy cuenta, ¡Eres mil veces más bella cuando sonries!

Esas palabras.

No era la primera vez que la alagaban por su belleza.

Las mismas.

Pero... ella sentía muy diferente, cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de él.

\- Por cierto, lo olvide, me llamo Issei, Hyodo Issei, ¿podría saber tiu nombre?

Con ese mismo sentimiento. Respondio:

\- Rias, me llamo Rias Gremory. Un gusto conocerte Issei.

\- ¡Un gusto!

Luego vio como el Castaño tras beber un poco realizo una mueca de desagrado.

Con sorpresa para ella, Issei escupió todo...

\- ¡Como pude confundir el azucar con el cafe! ¡Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan negro!

Gracias a esa escena, se rió.

Después de tantas lagrimas derramadas, fueron reemplazadas por unas risas.

Él tenía razón, no era bueno cocinando.

\- ¡Que feo! -se quejo de su té.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

\- Y así fue como empezó todo -dijo Rias.

\- ¡Que hermoso! -exclamo Ati con un lindo sonrojo.

\- ¡Genial! -opinó Arki. -

\- Pero como veo ahora... ya es hora de ir dormir. -dijo Issei.

\- ¡No queremos dormir! -opinaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

El Castaño vio a su esposa pidiendo apoyo.

La bella mujer solo nego a su esposo.

\- Opino lo mismo, es hora de dormir -ordeno Rias.

\- ¡Si! -obedecieron.

El Castaño no entendió porque a él no le obedecieron y estaba envidioso.

...

...

...

Pero.

Falto una cosa por narrar.

Ese mismo dia.

Se conocieron los personajes principales del cambio del mundo.

Un nuevo conocimiento. Una nueva vista.

Ese dia se conocieron... **el** **Dragón Titan y la Reina del Kaos.**

 **...**

 **...**


	2. Capitulo 1 re-subido

**Capitulo 1**

 **Me voy de Casa**

 **...**

El Olimpo para la mitología griega, el Olimpo era el hogar de los dioses olímpicos, los principales dioses del panteón griego, presididos por Zeus. Los griegos creían que en él habían construido mansiones de cristal en las que moraban los dioses. Como ocurre con otros aspectos y elementos de la mitología, el número e identidad de los dioses que habitaban ese Olimpo (el llamado «Concilio de los dioses») es impreciso de acuerdo con la tradición. Parece que su número era doce, siendo este un posible listado original.

Pero bueno...exactamente nos vamos a unos de los tantos campos de lucha que esta ciudad celestial tiene...ya en ella, podemos ver a un hombre que tiene sujeta una lanza en su mano izquierda y un escudo con la imagen de un león grabado. Este llevaba puesto un Peto dorado y unas botas igualmente, lo que vendriaa ser el Yelmo era lo llamativo, era de oro, con la forma de la cabeza se un león, y en la boca era donde el hombre ponia su cabeza... Esta persona era conocido como Ajax, un descendiente del veterano guerreo que participo en la guerra contra Troya y muchas otras peleas. Frente a el, se encontraba un chico con una apariencia de 14 años, vestia un Peto de hierro, y empuñaba una espada del mismo material, su cabeza era descubierta, en su otra mano portaba lo que parecia una parca de tamaño mediano, sus caracteristicas eran que tenia unos ojos color miel, y su cabello era castaño claro, el chico estaba jadeando, y su rostro sudando.

\- Me impresiona el sorprendente progreso que ha tenido en estos 6 meses, eres digno de reconocer, joven Issei- dijo el identificado Ajax.

\- Gra...gracias...Ajax-

\- ¡Vamos, continua, no seas flojo!- exclamo el hombra adulto.

\- Aaaaah- el Castaño corrio hacia su oponente mientras lanzo un golpe con su espada con objetivo los pies del hombre, quien simplemente detuvo el ataque con su escudo y contrataco con su lanza, el Castaño desvio el ataque con su espada y lanzo una ofensiva con su parca, fue detenida, pero le dio un giro a esta y lanzo otro ataque, esta fue desviada con el escudo y contraatacada con un golpe en el pecho, que hizo retrocder al muchacho.

\- Que paso, ¿Ya te cansaste?-

\- Ha...ha...olvidalo...si...ya me canse- dijo el Castaño tomando apoyo con su espada mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- Como, ¿tan rapido?-

\- Ca...callate...hemos estado...entrando...durante...14 horas- El Castaño si estaba agitado.

\- Puf, agradece que por piedad no te entreno como me lo ordenaron -

Tras escuchar esas palabras, un escalofrio sintió el Castaño.

\- Pero recuerda que cuando empezamos a entrenar yo no desayune ¡Y tu si!

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, para que te digo que no - dijo Ajax mientras se rescaba la mejilla.

El Castaño veia la acción de su tutor con molestia, mientras lo maldecia una y otra vez, pero regreso a la realidad, por una voz tras el.

-Jajaja, Issei no tienes porque ponerte molesto-

El Castaño observo, y se fijo en el dueño de la voz, era un hombre, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar hombre, más bien era una criatura con la parte de la cintura para arriba como humano y de para abajo un caballo, centauro, eso era, seres mitologicos.

-Callate, Quiron, este ondenado me ha tenido dias sin mover muelas- dijo mientras apuntaba a Ajax.

El reconocido Quiron, portaba una tela azul en su parte superior, su edad era avanzada, parecia estar entre los 60 y 70, un tipo de edad.

-No exageres, tu mismo lo has dicho, 14 horas van entrenando -

\- ¡Mentira no recuerdo haberlo dicho!

\- Esta bien, cambiando de tema...necesito que vengas conmigo- dijo el Centauro mientras daba la vuelta y avanzaba.

\- Pero... ¿Y el entrenamiento?-

\- Ven, el señor te necesita- dijo el anciano sin voltear la vista al Castaño.

\- Está bien - siguiendolo

\- ¿No te despides?- pregunto Ajax

\- ¡Jodete!

\- Hasta luego Ajax -dijo el Centauro.

\- Hasta luego Quiron. "Hay Joven Issei, ojala y tengas suerte"

...

...

Issei y compañia iban caminando callados, y mientras Issei pensaba, el anciano le llamo.

-Issei, ven para aca-

-¿Porque viejo?- dijo el Castaño dudoso tras el repentino cambio de dirección.

-No dejare que te presentes ante la corte, en ese estado tan...penoso- dijo Centauro mientras veía a Issei todo sucio y desarreglado.

-Eh, pero habías decho que...-

-Dije que te necesitan, pero no tenemos afán, así que primero te darás un baño y te cambiarás de ropa-

-Ah...ok- el Castaño se resigno y decidió obedecer.

...

Mientras se bañaba Issei pensó en... ¡Como carajo se baña Quirón!, la respuesta, ni mera idea, también pensó en... ¡Quien fue el primero que se baño!, posiblemente fue involuntario...también en, ¿Habra agua en el espacio?, o ¿Se podrá llevar?, detenidamente pensó, a la primera pregunta es...no se sabe, y a la segunda es...tampoco se sabe, hasta ahora la tecnología conocida no es suficiente como para averiguarlo, apenas se conocen las pequeñas naves espaciales, donde apenas pueden viajar un minimo numero de personas, algún dia habra algo para salir de este limitado planeta. Y tambien penso en... lo raros que eran los baños del Olimpo, parecían un estanque, nada más, en el mundo humano, entre las fuentes de azufre, de un lugar del "nuevo mundo" el había logrado descubrir lo que es conocido como una fuente de aguas termales, la arreglo más a su gusto con el propósito de estar más cómodo, y le quedo como digno de un Rey, tenia una caída para la cabeza sobre un espacio lo suficientemente hondo para que le llegue a los muslos en la zona alta, y en la baja donde la profundidad es mayor al pecho, pero en el centro había una roca base...ok no, no nos salgamos del tema en algún otro momento hablaremos de esto...

El Castaño habia terminado de bañarse, y se coloco la ropa tradicional de la antigua grecia, una tunica blanca y unas sandalias, y con eso dio encuentro a Quiron que conversaba animadamemte con un hombre de cabello corto, color marrón, de cuerpo alto y formido. Ese hombre era Spartaco, un conocido espartano, que peleo contre Roma, un gran guerrero, fue capaz de conquistar todo un campamento Romano, en el que habian muchos guerreros Romanos y 3 generales, dandoles muerte, con ayuda de 3 espartanos más.

-Maestro, hace tiempo que no lo veia- dijo Issei entrando en escena.

-Issei, si es cierto, como has estado- menciono el pelimarrón.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Veo que ya estas listo, bueno, es hora de irnos- menciono Quiron.

El Castaño aciente y dice -Hasta luego Maestro- mientras hacia un reverencia.

-Hasta luego Spartaco- se despidio el Centauro.

-Si, Hasta luego- menciono - "Issei, apenas nos vemos, pero...hasta la proxima"-

...

...

El gobernador, el que manda, junto con sus hermanos, amigos, e hijos, todos a su lado, al frente de Issei, esto parecia un juzgado, aquel lider, el verdadero Rey celestial Olimpico, portador del rayo, y un viejo "Conocido" del Castaño.

-Supongo que sabes para que estas aquí, Issei- dijo el Anciano que estaba sentado en un trono.

-Eeeem…nop-

*Suspiro* -Entre todos lo hemos decidido y…es hora que te vayas-

-Ah ya, ok, Quirón fuimonos- El Castaño se estaba dando la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse…pero fue detenido por un rayo cortesía de una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, Athena –Ugh, que pasaaaa- el Castaño volteo a ver fastidiado a la diosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Issei, hablamos en serio- refuto un hombre de cabello negro ojos al par y una pequeña barba, este hombre era el dios del viento Eolo.

-Está bien, los escucho…-

-Escucha Issei, ya tienes la suficiente edad, y es hora que dejes el Olimpo- menciono un hombre de barba y cabellera larga con un tridente en mano, este era Poseidón dios del mar.

-Sabías que este momento llegaría, es hora de que te independices, pero tranquilo, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda cuando de verdad sea necesario, ¿verdad Ares?- menciono Athena a un hombre de barba que lleva puesto una armadura.

-Athena tiene toda la razón, saca al guerrero que está dentro de ti, sal al mundo y demuestra de lo que eres capaz mocoso- Ares es el dios de la guerra al igual que Athena, pero la diferencia es que este precisa en el combate a mano, pelea no más, mientras que Athena se basa en la guerra estratégica.

-Ahora si pequeño Issei, demuestra todo lo que te he enseñado, no quiero que estés de perezoso, si me entero que no haces nada, bajare y te electrocutare hasta que me canse- dijo la diosa de la estratégica con una sonrisa, una muy bonita para confiar en ella.

Al Castaño le recorrió un escalofrió, sabía que la diosa Athena tiende a ser muy bromista pero esto no parecía una broma.

\- Siiiii, claaaaaro... -

-Entonces estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?-

-Si viejo, lo acepto- respondió Issei a Zeus.

El dios del trueno asiente y –Hermes- llamo a un hombre de cabello castaño claro, más que Issei.

Hermes mensajero de los dioses, fue quien llevo a las diosas Hera, Afrodita y Athena ante Paris, personaje importante en la guerra de Troya, su otra función es que se encargar de llevar las almas al rio de Hades donde esta Caronte que lleva las almas a los dioses que se encargan de juzgar a las almas. Sus características es que en sus pies lleva unas sandalias que le permiten el vuelo, y un rasgo principal es que desde su nacimiento es un dios energético e inteligente.

-Bueno Issei, te guio a la salida-

-Espera- dijo el Castaño deteniendo al dios mensajero –Zeus, ¿dónde está mi madre?, quiero decirle que me retiro-

-Mmmmm, ella está en el jardín principal, Hermes llévalo con ella-

-Sí, vamos Isseiiii-

…

…

…

Se podía observar una bella entrada al jardín, un hermoso arco rodeado de flores bellas aves, y más flores.

-Sigue el camino que tenga más abundancia, yo te esperare aquí- dijo Hermes, el Castaño asiente y entre.

Ya en lo que parecía un punto de encuentro, Issei observa tres diferentes caminos, todos tenían variedad de flora pero observo que del que estaba a la Izquierda tenía más variedad, era el más hermoso de todos, camino por él, hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de flores, árboles frutales y diferentes animales, en el centro había una pequeña fuente de agua, pero detrás de él, había lo más resaltante…un enorme y bello árbol que aproximadamente media el triple de los arboles normales, tenía flores en sus hojas y frutos que a la vista eran muy jugosos y exquisitos, este árbol era conocido como… el árbol invocador, no importaba las veces que lo viera, siempre le pareció admirable, pero este árbol era prueba de que ella estaba aquí.

-Hijo me sorprende de que vengas a visitarme- el Castaño volteo y vio a la dueña de la voz, una hermosa mujer, llevaba puesta una túnica azul celeste y una corona de flores en la cabeza, y un ave en su hombro derecho.

-Vengo a decirte que me iré de Olimpo-

-Entiendo- la mujer se acerca al Castaño y le da un beso en la frente -Cuídate hijo-

-Si Mamá-

-Cuídalo pequeño Dragón-

-[Si, confié en mi Señora Gea]-

Y con eso el Castaño se retiró.

Gea, la madre de los Titanes, nacida del caos del planeta mismo, o conocida como "La madre naturaleza''.

¿Qué clase de ser era Issei?

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¿Que?**

 **¿Ya acabaron?**

 **Okey.**

 **Me guarde las palabritas del prologo para este capitulo.**

 **¡Y puchas que tardé demasiado!**

 **En este capitulo no cambié algunas cosas porque tenía pereza de hacerlo. Así que no me culpen si hay un error hortograico.**

 **(Jeje, "hortografico con H" talvez ni cuenta se dieron)**

 **Solo fue un reinicio.**

 **¿Los decepcioné?**

 **I'm sorry Lo siento.**

 **¡Siguiente prologo de Hermano mayor!**

 **Y por cierto, tengo pensado donar mi fic de The forest, ahí me manda un mensaje quien lo desee.**

 **Y talvez luego me ocupe del siguiente cap de este fic.**

 **Los comentarios los dejo para el siguiente capitulo.**

 **No se desesperen, no tardaré mucho.**

 **O quien sabe...**

 **Yo solo digo una cosa.**

 **ADIOSSSSSS.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Atención. Este fic puede llevar una que otra palabrota que altere o desagrade al lector.**

 **Recomiendo leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El Pasado Y El Presente**

 **Parte I**

En una noche oscura.

En un lugar desolado.

Rodeada de diferentes estructuras de lo que parecían ruinas.

Lo que parecía un templo.

Observando detenidamente lo que había a su alrededor.

\- ¿Como va la situación aquí? -preguntó una silueta cubierta por una capucha. Pero por la voz se distinguía que era mujer.

\- Por el momento no hay cambios. -respondío. Igualmente, era una chica qué por la estatura y la voz parecía tener unos 11 años.

\- ¿Está segura de esto?

\- Completamente.

\- Éste no es un lugar seguro... He escuchado rumores mientras veniamos.

\- ¿Así? ¿Como cuales?

\- Ya sabe. Casos de desapariciones, accidentes... Asesinatos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es real?

\- El lugar es como un laberinto... No sería nada raro que las personas se pierdan. Luego viene la estructura, no fue facil llegar aquí, más que uno se lastimaría. Y por ultimo... se cree haber escuchado gritos de dolor y lamento por estos alrededores.

-...-

-...-

\- Como mencionaste antes... Son solo rumores... -

Palabras muy solidas, pero la verdad estaba nerviosa. La explicación fue suficiente como para que se le erizara la piel.

\- Aunque viniendo de donde estammos... parecería ilogico que un espiritu maligno se acercara. -menciono la chica menor.

\- Tomelo en cuenta. Estamos en un templo abandonado... Sería muy natural.

Con cada palabra de su acompañante se ponía peor.

\- "¿Como van?" -la mujer mayor sacó de su bolsiilo lo que parecía una radio.

\- Todo normal. ¿Y ustedes?

\- "Igualmente"

\- Mantente en contacto.

\- "Si"

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto la chica menor.

\- Nada hasta ahora.

\- Bueno, pues te informo que acabo de encontrar algo interesante.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Unos extraños simbolos. Deduzco, que son las letras de un abecedario antiguo.

\- Abecedario...

\- Reconozco algunas de estas letras. Griegas. El mismo alfabeto que se usaba en la antigua Grecia.

La mujer que de pie estaba, escuchaba atenta a su acompañante.

\- Fascinante. Además de eso. No reconozco los demás simbolos. No son latín, ni siquiera sumerio, ni un otro que se sepa hasta ahora.

\- ¿Como es posible?

\- Probablemente. Sea de alguna civilización desconocida.

\- Como... es eso... -sin poder vocalizar...

"Princesa, hemos encontrado unas llamativas imagenes. Venga a verlas porfavor". Dijo una voz maculina por el radio.

\- Está bien, ahora iremos. Manden sus coordenadas.

"Enterado"

Y en eso, desaparcen del lugar.

...

"Fuertes... Que resguardan la celda... Destructores... Su gracia divina... Hostiles... Seres inconcientes del bando... No pisad... Sin salir por la puerta... Invocada"

\- ¿Que significa eso? -preguntó un hombre, alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

\- No lo se... Pero... -alzando la mirada, la chica alza la mirada. - Las ilustraciones que se ven sobre el texto muestran bastante.

Mirando fijamente. Una criatura, o más bien dicho, era la silueta de un humano. Un cuerpo fuerte.

Pero al lado de esa silueta, se encontraba otra imagen, un dibujo de lo que parecía una puerta.

Y al lado de la puerta, la imagen de un animal que parecía un perro. Pero más salvaje, no un Lobo, aún más.

\- Talvez. Estos... -dijo pequeña chica. Apuntando a los extraños animales. - Sean los guardianes. Y estos. -ahora señalando a la figura humana. - Sean los destructores.

\- Si. Es muy logico. Pero, Princesa, si toma en cuenta, el texto resalta la frases"Gracia divina"lo que significa una sola cosa...

La chica mencionada acienta.

" **Dioses"**

No muy lejos de ahí.

Una figura, que con calma caminaba alrededor de una roca que tenía la forma de una calavera.

Deteniendose, posando sus manos sobre la roca.

Pronunciando unas palabras. Comenzando a iluminarse el lugar, desde sus manos.

Acabado el destello, se levanta y rapidamente se retira de ahí.

...

Para que luego la calavera se habra, con fuego en su intenrior.

Sobresaliendo una garra entre sus llamas.

\- ¿Que es eso? -preguntó un hombre viendo la luz que provenia a una distancia de su ubicación.

\- ¿Exploradores? -opino una de las mujeres que era cubrida por una capucha.

No sabían que era, todos veían atentamente el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz.

\- ¡Princesa, cuidado! -exclamo un hombre.

Una rara bestía oscura se había abalanzado contra la chica. Pero fue detenido, por un corte de espada que el adulto le dio. Matandolo.

\- Gra-gracias.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa? -preguntó un tipo de cabello purpura y ojos oscuros.

\- Increible.

\- ¿Que cosa princesa?

\- Esa criatura... -haciendo una pausa - Es la misma que se muestra en esra estructura.

\- ¡!

Observando la imagen grabada en piedra.

Era cierto.

Esa cosa era un"Guardian"

\- Mi-miren. -intimidada, advirtió una mujer.

Dandose cuenta de que eran rodeados por más de esas critura.

Pelaje oscuro, ojos rojos, dientes afilados, huesos sobresalientes de su columna. Como lobos casi. Pero eran muy grandes.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

\- ¡Lahia, llevate a la princesa mientras nosotros detenemos a estas cosas!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Un momento! ¡No los dejaré! -reclamaba la chica.

\- Por favor, ahora no es el momento.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Vayase!

La mujer reconocida como Lahia, se retiró junto a la princesa.

Mientras los demás, retirandose sus capuchas, los hombres desenvainaban sus espadas y se preparaban. Y las mujeres sacaban varitas de sus trajes.

\- ¡Ataquen!

Empezando a pelear.

 **Parte II**

Mientras, la Princesa junto a Lahia se alejaban del campo de batalla.

\- Mi señora, esas cosas no estan siguiendo. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No podemos seguir huyendo, el camino se complica al avanzár. Peleemos.

\- ¿Está segura?

Asintiendo a la pregunta de su acompañante.

Lahia desenvainaba una espada de su cintura.

Y la princesa sacaba una varita de su capucha.

Con un primer movimiento, la mujer mayor aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, impulsandose con esta, corta el lomo de la bestia. Mientras que la menor, con una impulsión de viento lo empuja a una de las rocas.

Empalandose en una.

Lahia, vuelve contra otro más, que atacó con una de sus garras, siendo detenida por la espada de la mujer, que clavó la punta en la pata, escuchando el quejido de dolor de la bestia que retiraba la mano. Atacandola con la otra que no estaba lastimada.

Mientras que con la princesa, dos más de estos"guardianes"iban contra ella.

[Fuego]

Una llamarada que lanzó contra uno, siendo esquivada lanza otra, dando en impcto con ambos.

Viendo como dos le llegaban por los lados. Descendiendo, haciendo que ambos seres se golpeen, quemandoles con magia. Viendo como caían ambos cuerpos al suelo.

\- ¿Guardianes? Pero si son muy debiles.

\- ¡Princesa!

Observando como su compañera era atacada por más de seis, yendo en su ayuda.

[Viento]

Lanzandolos a todos, alejandolos de Lahia.

\- ¿Estaś bien?

\- Si, muchas gracias.

Con mayor velocidad se fueron alejando.

Cuando en medio, uno más aparece, golpeando a la mayor.

\- ¡Lahia!

Tratando de seguirle, se ve bloqueada por más, que salieron de entre la oscuridad.

Impulsandose hacia arriba con magia de viento, observando como saltaban, siguendola, sin perderla de vista. Que ingenuos...

[Fuego]

Una nueva bola de fuego dando de lleno a todos y cada uno de ellos. Llevandoselos sin esepción alguna.

Observando como abajo, le esperaban más. Creando varias esferas de fuego, las lanza una a una a cada uno de ellos, la mayoría siendo evadidas.

Moviendose, se dispone a buscar a Lahia, pero no lograba ver nada. Aunque no le gustaba tenía que bajar. No era buena idea lanzar volas de fuego para dar luminosidad.

Al bajar, empieza a correr usando los arboles para ocultarse.

Dandose la vuelta, insinera otra de las bestias.

Arrancando a correr nuevamente.

Sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su costado, es manda contra un árbol que la rodeaban.

Sosteniendo el lugar del golpe, dos se lanzan contra ella.

[Viento]

Con un nuevo conjuro, y su mano libre, les lanzo unas lanzas formadas a base de viento, que se incrustaron en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Principalmente en el pecho.

Las criaturas en si no eran listas. Ahí la razón de su facil derrota.

Pero todavía le faltaba muchos. Más de una docena de ellos. Y no había nadie cerca...

Qué más da. No podía irse y dejar a los demás.

Pero se le acababan las estrategias.

Con un nuevo ataque.

[Fuego] [Viento]

Un elemento en respectivo orden. Los lanzó. Creando una capa de humo. Saliendo del lugar.

Cuando las criaturas se dieron cuenta, la Chica ya se había ido.

Mientras que la chica seguía huyendo de las criaturas.

Cansada. Se refuguia en una cueva.

Respirando agitadamante.

Tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

Esas cosas eran basatante nuemerosas, y había usado sus hechizos agresivamente. Con el fin de derrotarlos a todos los que podía.

Si se le volvían a presentar más de esos... se puede dar por muerta...

Observando la entrada...

Su piel palidecía.

Al observar otro de esos monstruos de ojos rojos brillantes.

Calmando su respiración, cierra los ojos resignada.

Pero, lo unico que escucho fue el sonido grave de una roca caer sobre él.

Respirando al fondo. Se arma de valor, levantandose y caminando torpemente hacia afuera de la cueva.

Viendo la roca sobre el extraño animal aplastado.

\- Pero si a sido una niña a quien perseguia esta criatura. -dijo una voz masculina sobre ella.

Observando al responsablede la muerte del animal. Qué más o menos tenía su edad. De cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- ¿No es descortesía no presentarse primero? -respondió burlón.

Retirandose la capucha, revelando su bello rostro, unos resplandecientes ojos azul zafiro, y un hermoso cabello rubio.

\- ¡Pero que belleza con la qué me e encontrado!

\- Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon. -dijo con un leve sonrojo por el halago.

\- Yo soy Hyodo Issei, para tí, Papi.

\- ¿Sabe que son esa cosas Issei-sama? -dijo señalando al animal aplastado.

\- Primero, no me digas"sama"y segundo, no, no se que son esas cosas, iba pasando por el lugar.

\- ¿Y que hacía por estos alrededores?

\- Solo iba con un viejo aburrido, amargado, idiota y bueno para nada que me pidió buscarle un buen trago en el pueblo que está hacía al sur. -dijo apuntando la dirección. - La pregunta es ¿Qué hacía tan bella muchachita en este lugar desolado, sola?

\- Investigando.

\- ¿Podría saber qué?

Dudando unos segundos, respondió. - Unos simbolos que estaban grabados en unas estructuras degradadas, cerca de aquí, hasta que esas cosas atacaron, alejandome del lugar.

\- Interesante. Por ahora te recomiendo entrar en la cueva y si es que se puede esconderte. Recupera energías.

\- ¿Porqué lo dice?

Señalando hacia atrás de ella.

Volteando curiosa, sorprendiendose al ver más de esos"perros"acercandose.

\- Hazlo.

\- Pero...

La mirada seria del chico le fue suficiente para acatar la orden. Ingresando nuevamente en la cueva.

\- Bueno. Esperaba una noche tranquila. -retirando una espada de su espalda, decapitando con ella a una de esas bestias. - Pero que le vamos a hacer. -viendo como más se le lanzaban.

Temerosa, veia por un lado como el chico extraño, luchaba agilmente contra esas criaturas, que a sus compañeros, incluyendola, tanto les amenaza, pero, para él no eran nada. Solo parecían simples animales salvajes hambrientos.

\- ¡Cuidado perros sarnosos! ¡Qué si me rompen esta botella tendré que volver a comprar otra! -exclamaba, señalando una botella que llevaba colgada en su cintura.

Cortando una gruesa rama, dandole filo, la clava en el ojo de uno de los perros, escuchandolo quejarse auyando, retirando la rama, metiendola en la ranura baja trasera de otro.

\- ¡Joder que soy cruel! -exclamó riendo - ¡Te cogió un palo!

Corriendo contra otro, que se le avalanzó, arrastrandose bajo él, abriendole todo el vientre, pasandose de recto mientras a la criatura se le salían las visceras. Luego viendo como otro lo iba a morder, agarrandolo del cuello haciendole morder en el cuello a otro de sus compañeros, matandolo. Tomando la espada, le traspasa el cuello.

Sin darse cuenta, otro más llego por detrás, atrapando la espada entre su hocico.

\- Ve este. -tratando de quitarle la espada. Pero la tenía muy fuerte. - ¡Hijo de puta, dame mi espada!

Con fuerza, moviendo su espada hacia arriba, cortandole la mandibula superior. Tomando firme la espada, se la clava en la cabeza, cuello y lomo.

\- ¡Por imbecil!

Volteandose, observando como más de ellos lo veían furiosos.

Fastidiado, corre hacia ellos, y ellos hacia él.

Colocando su arma a su derecha, cortandole las extremidades a uno, pasando a espada a la izquierda, cortandole las venas del cuello a otro, escuchando como el animal se ahogaba en su sangre.

Sacando la botella, destapandola dandole un buen trago.

\- ¡Joder que está bueno el vino! ¡El tipo que me lo recomendó si sabe!

Volviendo a tapar la botella. Colocandola en su cintura.

Luego pasando el arma al frente, corriendo contra otro. aplicando más fuerza, partiendo a la mitad a otro. Dando un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para pasar sobre una de las bestias, clavando la espada en el cuello, con el ultimo presente, que con objetivo de decapitarlo, viendo como se alcanza a agachar, cortandole solo las orejas.

\- ¿Es enserio?

Regresandose, clavandole la espada en la zona del corazón.

\- ¡Oh yeah! Terminé y sin ningún... ras... gu... ño.

Dandose cuenta que la botella que llevaba, estaba partida. Buscando la otra parte. Viendola junto al animal que le corto las orejas.

\- Mierda. -dijo palmeandose la frente. - Bueno. Le tocó conformarse con agua al viejo. -tirando el pedazo de la botella.

Caminando, tranquilamente, hacia donde se escondia la belleza de Le Fay. Mientras tarareaba la canción de los pitufos.

\- ¡Le Fay Preciosa, ya puedes salir!

Timidamente y sorprendida. Salia de la cueva.

\- ¿Estuviste viendo?

La chica, levemente acentía.

\- Pues... Ups.

\- ¡Eso fue sorprendente Issei-sama!

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿En verdad te sorprende?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser famoso?

\- ¡Porsupuesto!

\- ¿Crees que soy guapo?

\- Bu-bueno... si -dijo tartamuda, desviando la mirada sonrojda.

\- ¡Lo sabía, soy todo un galán!

Cuanta confianza tenía aquel chico. A su punto de vista le era agradable.

\- Por cierto, Issei-sama.

\- Dimen.

\- La espada ¿me la podría enseñar?

Sin pensarlo, le muestra la espada.

Viendo como abría los ojos cual platos.

\- Esto... eso.

\- ¿Qué pasha calabasha?

\- ¡Excalibur Ruler! -gritando sorprendida.

\- Más calmaaaa, no grites en los oidos.

\- Pe-perdón por eso. Pero, es qué me parece sorprendente que usted posea la [Excalibur Ruler].

\- ¿La ecolitur que?

\- La [Excalibur Ruler], uno de los fragmentos de la Excalibur original, el más poderoso de todos, con la habilidad de doblegar la voluntad de otros seres.

El chico quedo viendo a los ojos a Le Fay, poniendola nerviosa.

\- Vaya... Una Friki.

Avergonzando a la chica aún más.

\- No soy una friki.

\- ¿Como no? Lo unico que yo sabía de esta espada es que tiene punta y es afilada. Culpa mea.

"¡Princesa!"

Escuchando los llamados de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Te buscan a tí? -preguntó el chico.

\- Si... si.

\- Princesa eh. Pues que el titulo te va en todo. -dijo viendola traviesamente. Sonrojandola nuevamente.

\- Gra-gracias.

\- ¿De que? Solo resalto lo logico. ¡Estas bellizima!

"¡Princesa!"

\- Benne, me retiro. -listo para saltar...

\- ¡Espere!

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te volvere a ver?

Dandose media vuelta responde.

\- ¿Quieres volver a verme?

-...-

Tomandola gentilmente del mentón, acercando su rostro al suyo.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Si. -responde timida.

\- Entonces si. No veremos luego.

\- ¿Si?

\- Más que seguro. ¿Y sabes porqué?

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porqué... ya te eché el ojo. -dijo guiñandole.

"¡Princesa!"

\- Ups, ya se me hizo tarde, no te preocupes por decir que tu fuiste quién los derrotó -dijo señalando las bestias. - Hasta pronto preciosa.

Y con eso el chico se fue.

Al poco tiempo. Llegaron sus compañeros.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Está bien? -preguntó Lahia.

\- Si.

\- Princesa, retiremonos. -dijo uno de los adultos.

Formandose un ciculo lumioso bajo ellos. Unas palabras se pronunciaron en la mente de la bella Le Fay, unidas a un pequeño rubor.

"Hasta pronto. Issei-sama"

En esa noche de locura. Se firma el inicio de un gran caos revolucionario.

 **Parte III**

Mientras descansaba en su cama, tranquilamente, Hyodo Issei no tenía ninguna gana de abandonar su lugar de reposo y relajación.

Ni una sola gana.

Hay cuando...

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rompiendo con un martillo gigante el reloj.

¿Donde tenía el martillo?

La respuesta es facil. Duerme con él.

Una pequeña precaución, contra aquello que no le deja conciliar el sueño.

Pero lo que Issei no esperaba, era como una bella mujer, de cabello oscuro, ojos color miel, y una figura muy generosa. Entraba en la habitación, sonriente, parandose frente a la cama del castaño. Levantando las cobijas, observandolo dormido de espaldas, levantandole el cuello de la camiseta, metiendole cubos de hielo.

\- ¡Mierda está frio! -gritó fuertemente, recibiendo un golpe de la mujer.

\- Cuidadito con palabrotas en la mañana. -dijo sería.

\- Rea ¿con que derecho me vienes a despertar de esa manera? -preguntó sobandose el lugar del golpe.

\- En mi casa se despierta temprano.

\- Ajá

\- Además Rias ya viene en camino, y le prometiste que la acompañarías hasta la academia. Y que verías sobre lo de tu ingreso. Estoy harta de que estés de vago en casa.

\- Iré con Rias. Pero lo del ingreso para luego. Todavia no.

\- Ajá ¿entonces cuando?

\- Cuando me interese.

Recibiendo otro golpe, en suelo quejandose viendo como Rea salía.

\- ¡Te alistas ligero! -ordenó la mujer del otro lado de la puerta alejandose de la habitación.

Levantandose mosqueado.

\- Vaya hermana la que tengo. -se quejó acariciandose el lugar del segundo golpe. - Bueno, si es por Rias, me preparó con gusto.

Desvistiendose se fue a dar un baño.

Pasó un rato... cuando...

\- Buenos dias. Onee-sama. -dijo Rias en la entrada de la casa.

\- Rias, que agradable es tu visita. Ven, entra.

\- Con permiso.

\- Issei bajará en un momento, solo espera un rato.

\- Si.

\- ¿Como pasate la noche?

\- Bastante bien. Gracias por preguntar.

\- ¡Rias-chan! -exclamaba Issei feliz, que corría hacia su amiga.

Dandole un abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su agradable busto.

\- Issei, ¿Como estás?

\- Ahora estoy bastante bien. -decía mientras restregaba su cara, con un tono de que lo disfrutaba.

\- Haber Issei, no seas tan atrevido. -dijo Rea, alzando a Issei, separandolo de Rias.

\- Onee-sama, nos retiramos.

\- Vayan con cuidado. Issei.

\- ¿Si?

\- Cuida tus acciones.

\- Si. Claro. ¡Bye bye!

Rea veía divertida la puerta por donde ambos salían.

\- Estos jovenes de hoy.

 **Parte IV**

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Issei seguía a Rias.

A sus espaldas, viendo el cuerpo completo de arriba hacia abajo de su acompañante. ¡Vaya que le queda de maravilla el uniforme! Y una mejor vista de su figura para él.

\- Issei, ven acá. -indicó Rias, que fuera a su lado.

\- Nuuu, que acá estoy de maravilla.

\- A-ho-ra.

Disgustado, camina hacia el lado de Rias.

Siendo aferrado su brazo con el de la chica. Caminando de ganchito.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero, disfrutaba la sensación del busto de la chica tocando su brazo. Sintiendo lo suave que eran.

˜Ahhh. Rias ˜suspirando el nombre de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Ya te había dicho lo bien que te sienta el uniforme? ¡Ay!

\- Nada de pensamientos obcenos. -dijo pellizcandole el brazo.

\- Está bien.

-...-

-...-

\- Issei.

\- ¿Um?

\- ¿Has pensado en ingresar a la academia?

\- ¿A que viene la pregunta?

\- Cu-curiosidad.

\- La verdad si. Si e pensado en ingresar.

\- Entonces ¿Porqué?

\- Todavía no. Aún falta mucho. Además que por el momento no sería bueno que me vean cerca de tí. Lo sabes... Me agradaría estudiar en la misma academia que tú.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- No está muy lejos ese momento. Tenlo por seguro. En el momento más inesperado.

Suspirando, pregunta.

\- ¿Y como me daría cuenta?

\- Cuando escuches que un bombón de estudiante entra en segundo año.

Riendo ante el comentario del chico.

\- No te creas tanto. No eres el más apuesto...

\- ¿Ah no? Que me dices cuando me obligaste ir contigo al festival de la academia el año pasado. Te gusto verme en traje.

\- E-eso fue otra cosa. No me cambies el tema.

Rompiendo en carcajadas al ver a Rias ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¡No me lo niegues! ¡Se que soy galán!

\- Tonto.

El chico reía orgulloso de si mismo.

Hasta que caminando, llegaron a la academia. Deteniendose frente a la entrada.

\- Bueno. Creo que hasta aquí te acompaño.

\- Po-porqué no sigues a ver la academia.

\- Me encantaría. Pero será después, tengo otrass cosas que hacer.

\- Está bien.

"¿Quien es ese chico que está junto a Rias-onee sama?"-preguntaba un estudiante a uno de sus coompañeros.

"No lo se"

\- ¿Rias onee-sama eh? Pero mira que eres famosa.

\- No es cierto.

\- Bueno sexy Rias onee-sama, que tenga un exelente dia. -dijo el chico haciendole una reverencia.

\- I-igualmente. -respondió avergonzada. - Hasta luego. -se despidió entrando.

FIIII FIIIIIUUUU

Silbandole al ver el fino caminar y el esplendido movimiento de sus caderas.

Sonrojandola.

Igualmente se da media vuelta.

"Qué atrevido" opinó otro estudiante.

"Mira que faltarle el respeto a Rias onee-sama"

Volteando su rostro. Mandandoles una mirada llena de orgullo. Enojandolos.

Con una carcajada, se fue.

Pero Rias lo había observado desde adentro. Sin que él lo hubiera notado.

\- Ese Issei. Es un completo tonto.

 **Parte V**

La verdad era que si tenía ganas de recorrer el instituto, dar un pequeño vistazo al lugar.

Porqué la verdad no tenía ninguna cosa que hacer...

Vale, por estár ocupado deleitandose, observando el cuerpo de Rias. Había olvidado por completo sus deberes y ahora vagaba por las calles.

\- Que asco de vida, ¿que diantres hago ahora? -viendo su alrededor, buscando algo que le llamase la atención.

El Arcade abría a medio dia. Y apenas era de mañana, no podía regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a jugar.

Deteniendo su paso, al sentir su telefono timbrar. Observando quien era, dudando en si contestar o no.

Ignorandolo, guardandolo en el bolsillo. Volviendo a escucharlo timbrar, contestando.

\- Ahora no estoy disponible. Después del tono grabe su mensaje. Pi. -contestó, imitando el sonido de una contestadora.

"¡Issei, no bromees conmigo!"-le regañaba Rea

\- ¡Pi pi pi pi pi pi! -ignorandola, repitiendo el sonido.

"¡Issei!"

\- Vale, vale ¿Que molestan tanto?

"Ven ahora"

\- ¿Y si mi niego?

"¡Te corto los dedos!"

\- Okey, ya voy.

"Te espero"colgando.

Sus dedos. Podía vivir sin ellos.

Pero el hecho de no poder disfrutar de la suavidad de los pechos de Rias ¡Era brutalmente inaceptable!

Y tampoco podría darse un tiro por la mala vida que tendría sin la bonita sensación.

Bueno, que más da. Tenía un pretexto para regresar a la casa y algo para hacer.

Caminando, con ahora objetivo fijo, distrayendo su mente para que su caminata se haga más efimera.

Nada más santo que le inculcaron.

¡Tetas!

Semejante fantasía andarse por hay y tener la oportunidad de entretenerse con un buen par.

Moviendo las manos de manera lasciva, con sus dedos haciendo como si ya los tuviera en sus manos.

Chocandose contra un oste de luz sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Hijuepu...! ¿Desde cuando está esto aquí? -sobandose el reciente chichón que ahora adornaba su cabeza.

\- [Eso te pasa por estár apartado por tus no muy nuevos pensamientos obsenos]

\- Ddraig, de milagro que se te ocurre dar señal de vida. Dragón perezoso.

\- [No quiero escuchar eso de ti]

\- Pues de malas, ya lo oiste.

Pasando por el parque, distrayendose con un quejido.

Producto de una chica que tirada en el suelo yacía.

"¡Ja! No soy el unico distraido"

\- [Ayudala, eso hacé]

"Ya lo iba hacer"

Colocandose en cuclillas frente a la chica, preguntandole...

\- ¿Estás bien? -tendiendole la mano.

\- Si. Muchas gracias. -respondió la chica.

"Pero si es..."

[Una monja]

"¡Dios desgraciado! ¡Como te atreves a separar semejante lindura!"se quejaba Issei, observando lo bella que era.

Y si que lo era. Cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda. Un rostro que expresaba inocencia y purez, acompañada de una tiena sonrisa.

\- No hay de que. -le respondió con una sonrisa casi forzada.

Cambiendo su expresión sonriente por una de duda, al ver que ella lo veía como él la veía a ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Usted entiende mi idioma?

Dandole a entender bastante.

\- Con que era eso. Asi es, entiendo tu idioma. Pero la pregunta es ¿que te pasa a ti?

\- Bueno es que... estoy perdida.

\- ¿A donde quieres ir?

\- A la iglesia de esta ciudad.

\- Bueno, aquí solo hay una, pero si quieres te llevo hasta ahí.

\- ¿Enserio haría eso por mi?

\- ¡Porsupuesto!

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es usted una buena persona!

Issei reia nervioso ante el comentario de la chica.

[¿Enserio? Este bato no tiene nada de"Buena persona"]

"Jodete Ddraig"

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei.

\- Yo soy Asia Argento, un gusto conocerte, Issei-san.

\- Igualmente Asia. Bueno, partamos.

Issei tomó las maletas de la chica, llevandosoles, durante un calmado y tranquilo paseo hacia la iglesia.

\- Por cierto Asia ¿De donde viene?

\- Yo provengo de Italia.

\- Vaya, si que vienes de muy lejos.

\- Si. Por cierto Issei-san, he querido hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Como es posible que usted entienda perfectaamente mi idioma?

\- Bueno, verás, cuando era niño tuve que viajar por muchos paises, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de aprender diferentes idiomas, Italia fue uno de los lugares que visité.

\- Increible ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de Italia?

\- Siendote sincero... ¡Me encanta la pasta que ofrece la culinaria italiana! Viene acompñada de una especial salsa, una muy agradable.

\- Si, es muy rica.

Caminaron un poco más. Llegando por fin.

\- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a llegar aquí, y cargar mi equipaje. -dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Siempre estoy orgulloso de poder ayudar a una chica tan guapa.

El comentario del chico la tomó desprevenido, avergonzandola.

– No-no diga eso...

\- No te sientas incomoda. Bueno, fue muy agradable acompañarte, pero me tengo que ir.

\- Espere ¿No le molestaría beber un poco de té?

\- Me encantaría. Pero me necesitan en otra parte.

\- Ya veo. ¡Hasta luego Issei-san!

\- Si, te veo después. -y con eso, ambos tomaron su rumbo.

[Pobre chica, ver que esté con ellos]

"Si, la pobre está bajo el mando de los angeles caidos, y no por los más simpaticos"

[¿Crees que estará bien?]

"Tenlo por seguro"

 **X=X=X**

Habiendo llegado a su casa, entrando en la sala, encontrandose a Rea, y otra chica a su lado, sentadas en el sofá.

\- Issei, te tardaaste bastante -reclamó Rea.

\- Perdón por eso, tuve un contratienpo.

\- Sientate, tenemos cosas de que hablar -dijo la chica.

\- Si.

La chica, era una bella joven, con cabello oscuro, suelto completamente, ojos rojos brillantes. Estaba vestida con un chaleco necgro sin mangas de cuello blanco, una corbata roja y una falda negra.

\- ¿Asia Argento? -preguntó Issei curioso.

\- Así es, los mandos superiores la ven como un buen posible recurso. Y directamente se te otorgó la misión de reclutarla. -explicó la chica.

\- Viendo su expediente, noto claramente que se negaría a unirsenos. La chica es demasiado blanda. Pero hay cosas que se que este papel no me imforma.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Me podrías contar algo de su historía? Por lo que veo sabes de ella.

Suspirando, la chica coloca sus manos frente a su rostro.

\- Asia Argento. Nació en un pueblo de Italia, sus padres la abandonaron en una iglesia, no se sabe nada de ellos. Fue inculcada con las creencias de la religión catolica desde su infancia, lo mejor que hace es rezár, a la edad de 8 años se descubrió que era poseedora de una excepcional bendición, su [Sacred Gear]"Twilling Healling"tiene la capacidad de cura cualquier herida, a conste de su energia. Fue transferida a una de las iglesias principales de Europa, siendole encargado el deber de sanar a las persona -tomando una pausa, prosiguiendo nuevamente. - Se le fue adoptado el titulo de "Santa"

\- Entonces ¿A que viene el hecho de ue ahora esté con los caidos?

\- Una noche, un demonio herido se le presentó, debido a su ingenuida y compación, ella misma se encargó de sanarle. Fue descubierta, se la excomulgo, pasando de ser llamada"Santa" a"Bruja"

\- Ese gobierno de la iglesia -decía suspirando.

\- Así fue como pasó a estár bajo el mando de los Ángeles caidos.

\- Ya veo. Pero dime, ¿Porqué se encomienda a mi la misión?

\- El alto mando sabe de la cercanía que tienes con la hija de Gremory, y directamente han hablado con Lucifer, accediendo.

\- Okey, entonces lo que quieren es que haga que Rias Gremory, reclute a Asia Argento como su sirvienta ¿verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Que más da. Tocó.

Con un minuto de silencio. La chica se levanta y dice.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar? -preguntó Rea.

La chica frente a la puerta se detiene, apretando los puños contesta.

\- Es que... yo...

\- Eso es un si. Entonces sientate y relajate, te serviré algo para que esperes.

\- Gracias.

Issei veía divertido la escena, la chica cambio de parecer al escuchar la palabra"almorzar"

Pero ahora, ya tenía un asunto entre manos. Tenía que encargarse del total exito del reclutamiento de Asia Argento al bando de los demonios.

Ya era hora de volver a sentar cabeza y ponerse serio.

Se le habían terminado las vacaciones

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Hola chicos. Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Un puto mes para poder acabar el capitulo.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Les agradezco que hayan apoyado este fic.**

 **Por cierto. Para los que no sepan, hice un fic de Omamori Himari, los fanes de este anime vayan y visitenlo. Les gustará igualmente.**

 **Reviews**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16**

Me alegra que te guste amigo. Así es, lo del titulo se los explicaré luego... muy luego.

 **kreiven animator**

Gracias chico, igualmente.

 **alexzero**

Buena pregunta, ten paciencia, no quiero decirlo ahora... pero ya vendrá tu respuesta. Hasta luego.

 **Primordialdragon**

Pues... quien sabe.

 **antifanboy**

Agradezco la informacion amigo, la había evadido por completo, pero no te preocupes, Gea tiene mucho más por protagonista, no he dado todo de ella. Con respecto a tu pregunta, ya debes saber, que según la leyenda, la mayoría de los Titanes están encerrados en el tartaro así a esta no pertenece, y a la griega tampoco, no quiero hacer tanto spoiler. Por el destino de Issei, ya verás lo que tengo preparado. Igualmente, me encargaré de darle un harem, con unos buenos toques, pero si te soy sincero, no se me ocurre nada para Kuroka aquí. No haré a Vali mujer, se dañaría completamente la rivalidad, él es el antagonista.

 **Claudio**

El padre de Issei es un misterio. Pero Dragón rojo no lo será.

 **Nikopelucas**

Tipico que te recuerde a otra, lo idee del fic de ReyEvolution. Pero de ahora en adelante, sacaré lo más original.

 **KuroNanashi**

Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Te recomiendo que leas mis otros fics.

 **ReyEvolution**

Bueno, si así el prologo está mejor. Si, eres todo un idolo.

 **Que lindo, se acabó el año y continua el siguiente.**

 **¡Bienvendio seas 2018!**

 **Hasta que nos aburras de todo lo malo que nos esperas.**

 **Pero les deseo suerte y bienestar.**

 **Perdonad los errores ortograficos.**

 **¡Os quiero fucho!**


End file.
